Sparks Fly
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Loving somebody you can't have hurts, especially when every time he smiles you   see sparks fly. Rated t for mild cursing. All human oneshot songfic. Please enjoy. I don't own the songs or any of the characters.


Author AN:

Hello lovely people. It's been a while since I posted a new story and after reviewing a few songs I decided that Taylor would be my best choice. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of 

I sat on the farthest side of the cafeteria pretending to listen to Jessica gossip about some skank or an other while I doodled on my notebook. Just an other ordinary day in high school. Alice was sitting next to me talking avidly with Rosalie, my brother Emmet's girlfriend, about the new Minnolo heels she saw in a trip to Seattle she just _had _to have. I loved Alice to pieces, I mean we've been best friends ever since I let her use my pink crayon during color time in Mrs. Gardner's Kindergarten class, but she takes fashion to an other level. I mean the way this girl dress screams catourue. All the while the love of my life sat on the other side with his groupies.

Edward Masen, player extraordinaire and Alice's brother sat on the table surrounded by his followers soaking up the attention. I sighed and look at him through my lashes. I know it was dumb for me to fall for his type but I just couldn't help it. He had gorgeous hair and sparkling green eyes that made me shiver with lust. And even though he was the player of all players here at Forks High, he treated me with respect when we actually make contact, which was almost never. I guess since he knew Alice and I were best friends he considered me off limits, no need to flirt with somebody like me. To top it all off, I had nothing to going for me but my awesome hair, long legs, and unblemished skin. I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything but I know when to call something when I see it. My hair was this beautiful Mahogany color that had red tints in the sun and my legs looked miles long when I wear my skinnies. I thank god everyday Alice was a facial cream freak and that we grew up together. I could just imagine how I would look like without all those facials Alice made me have. Sighing again I went back to my notebook.

"Hey Bells" Mike said with a peck to my cheek. "Mike" I look up at him with a small smile as he sat in the empty seat next to me that was reserved for him now that I finally took up his offer and became "his girl". Mike was great and all but he was certainly no Edward. I guess I just settled with him. I knew I had no shot in hell with someone like Edward so I took what I could get. I felt a piercing stare go right through me as soon as Mike wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Edward Masen staring right at me with those piercing green eyes. I looked back shocked then blushed ten shades of red. I lowered my head and tried to distract my self by joining the conversation that Mike had going on with Tyler and Eric. 'What the hell was he looking at me that way for?' I mentally panicked. I was not used to being noticed by him that way. It was unnerving.

"Bella" I heard from a distance, I was still in my head freaking out "Bella. Bella? Hello….. Isabella!" Alice finally snapped taking me away from my mental distress. "Sorry Alice, I'm just thinking" I responded leaning my head on Mike's shoulder feeling the vibrations of his laughter run through me. One thing I did like about Mike was how good he was to me. He treated me like I was the only one that mattered in the world. He always made sure that my needs were met and I was happy. Mike wasn't Edward but he was more than enough for me. "Welcome back space cadet" he murmured kissing me in the lips when I looked up at him. I blushed but smiled giving my attention back a very annoyed looking Alice. I gave her a tentative smile and watched her deflate. She smiled back and went on like she wasn't even mad before.

"Sooo, you're coming to my house tonight right" Alice chirped, " remember slumber party make ooooveer" she went on bouncing up and down in her seat. "Yes Alice" I sighed " I promised didn't I". "Yay" she clapped "were gonna have so much fun!" Dear Lord help me now. The bell chimed through the cafeteria signaling our time to go to class.

Shit, I had biology. Fortunately Mike was in my class; unfortunately we had assigned seats. And guess who was lab partner… yup, the one and only Edward Masen. Crap, crap, crap. He barely paid attention to me even in lab, but what was with that look? Sigh, maybe I'm making something out of nothing. I just need to stop over reacting. Act like nothing happened.

"Bells, you ok?" Mike questioned once we were in front of the lab door. "Yea, I'm fine, nothing to worry about" I smiled hoping to reassure him. "Whatever you say babe" he added with a kiss to my forehead. I followed him to class sighing with relief once I saw Edward wasn't in his seat yet. "Hey, Bella" came _his _voice from behind me, making me jump and drop my books. "Shit" I cursed and bend down to pick them up. "Crap, sorry" Edward apologized reaching for the same book I was going for. Our hands touched and a jolt of electricity ran through my arm causing goose bumps to appear. I looked up to see Edward right in front of me only inches away. He was close enough to kiss, close enough for his breath to filter on my face. My blush appeared once again and I bite my lip in trying to calm my nerves. "It's okay" I whispered picked up my book trying to get to my seat as quick as possible. Edward followed me shortly after ignoring the death glare Mike was sending his way.

"Sorry" Edward repeated as he got to his chair. "Really, it's no problem just and accident" I mumbled hiding my blush with my hair. Luckily Mr. Martinez walked to through the door before I could embarrass my self any further or for Mike to come to my table and say something equally embarrassing. Class went on he never tried to make contact with me again. He didn't even look at me. I felt the my hope bubble pop and deflate like a balloon.

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would... 

I sat alone in a dark corner of the school library trying to bury myself in Shakespeare and forget. Forget how my left me because I wouldn't put out. Forget that after the encounter during lab Edward shut me out completely. Forget how I feel so unlovable and this disgusting feeling that I get when I feel like I'm not good enough. 'Let it go Bella, if he doesn't want to wait then it's him who doesn't deserve you'. I keep repeating these words but it doesn't make me feel any less empty. A lone tear falls from my eyes and drops on the page.

"Bella?" My head snaps up at the sound of Edwards voice. He was just a few feet in front of me with a book in hand and a concerned look on his face. "Bella are you ok?" he asked approaching me slowly like I was a scared animal that would bolt at any minute. I wipe away the trail my tear left on my face and cleared my throat trying not to give my grief away. "I'm fine" I lied. Edward didn't look very convinced as he sat on the coffee table in front of my chair. "You're a bad liar Bella" he stated, "Now, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip and looked down at the book sitting on my lap. I can't look into his eyes because then I will want to tell him. I can't let anybody know my problems especially not Edward. I felt him reach under my chin and pull my face up in order to make eye contact. His eyes were smoldering at me and I just wanted to melt into my chair and bust out crying. Why was the world so cruel to me? What did I ever do to it? I bit my lip harder and a tear slipped out. "Bella" Edward whispered and pulled me into his arms in a tight hug. I couldn't control myself any more and just sobbed. Sobbed for my failed relationship with Mike, sobbed for my lack of ability to find love, and sobbed because this god holding me will never be mine.

"It's okay" he whispered into my hair, " ssshhhh, Bella it's okay. I'll do anything to make it okay." I continued to cry into his shirt letting all this hurt out. In a way I didn't want to stop, if this is the only to that Edward was going to hold me I was going to milk it for what it's worth. Eventually, my tear ducts ran out of tears and my sobbing slowed. I felt my face heat up and I knew for sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, Edward" I whispered pulling my face away from him looking anywhere but him, " I didn't mean for to cry on you like that". He pulled my face up to look at him concern still written all over his beautiful face. "Bells, what's wrong" he repeated using the nickname Mike used frequently. I felt an other tear fall from my eye. Might as well tell him part of the truth. He won't leave me alone otherwise. I bit my lip once more before looking at the ground. "Mike broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him," I whispered " he called me a prude and said all he really wanted was to get me in his bed" . I saw Edwards hand clench into a fist from the corner of my eye and felt him hug me into a tighter hug. "Don't listen to him Isabella, you're anything but. You're the most beautiful, strong wiled, brave woman I know. Mike never deserved you. Especially since he made you cry. Somebody like you doesn't deserve to cry. You deserve all the happiness in the world." I looked up at him and saw a very him looking at me tenderly. "Really" I whispered hoping against hope that he meant every word he just said to me. "Yes, really. Bella, may I kiss you?" I looked up at him in surprise. He wants to kiss me? HE wants to kiss Me? HE wants to KISS ME. HE WANTS TO KISS ME! I nod my head because my words were stuck in my throat and slowly closed my eyes and he leaned forward and gave me the most tender sweet kiss I have ever received. He pulled away resting his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry I made you wait for so long" he said looking straight into my eyes " I don't know how I did it. I was scared I guess. Scared that you would hate me for my reputation. I changed Bella. I promise. I won't do anything like that anymore. Please, please go out with me" , he begged. I couldn't believe this. He wants me! He really likes me like I have him. I smiled at him and reached up to kiss him one more time. "Promise me you won't hurt me Edward" I whispered into his ear "I don't think I can take an other heartbreak". Edward pulled me into a hug kissing my temple and whispered "with my life Isabella, with my life."

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. 

It was our anniversary and we were at the Port Angeles seaside camp waiting for the fireworks show to start. Edward was very romantic and packed a picnic basket with all our favorite foods and took me to a park right next to the water where we had a wonderful view of both the ocean and the show. I was resting against and old oak while he laid his head on my lap, his face was buried in my stomach breathing in my scent and quickly falling asleep. I ran my hands through his hair knowing how much he soothed him. "Isabella" he whispered "Hmmmm" I looked down at him with a soft smile. "I love you" he said right before the first firework shot up the sky eluminating everything in vibrant red. I looked down at him with tenderly cupped his face and bent down to kiss him deeply. "I love you more" I whispered watching his face light up with his smile ad he pulled me down for an other kiss. Hmm… who needs a firework show, I have my won personal one right here every time he smiles at me.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly...


End file.
